Turning Fiction into Reality
Turning Fiction into Reality is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-sixth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the final one to take place in the Financial Avenue district. Plot Following Chief Prince's orders, Susan and the player went to Darkmoon Incorporated to ask Draco how all the missing androids got sold all over Financial Avenue. After reaching there, they saw Draco watching the news and went near to question him, annoying him in the process. However, he agreed to talk with them and said that he didn't sell the androids, prompting the team to search the main control room to see for themselves. So, they went to the room, only to find the lifeless body of the same blond person whom they saw earlier, without any injury on his body. The body was surprisingly very light, but they sent it to Eva anyway. Then, they flagged Draco as a suspect as he instantly recognized the victim as his university friend, Belarusian programmer Egor Novik, and said that he hadn't seen him for a long time. However, the team followed Egor's GPS and went to Times Square where they found three suspects, including environmental activist Laura Turner, private detective Jennifer Slytherin and ILED agent Asal Hawaa. All of then were questioned, since it was discovered that the victim didn't believe in the concept of climate change and confronted Laura via internet as she was making influential people listen to her. Meanwhile, Jennifer found Egor suspicious and started to follow him, which eventually ended up as stalking, on the other hand, Asal believed that the victim was an international criminal and that he had connection with the android business. Eva told the team that the body was light because the victim's inner organs were literally destroyed by nanobots. She also said that the killer clearly had to have full control over the nanobots seeing how the skin was fully intact and confirmed that the killer knew robotics. Soon afterwards, Susan and the player started to recap about the case and speculate what was Egor's role in the android business, as well as what he did with Luka Pericich's body. Right then, a terrified Aiden appeared and said that Luka was at the breakroom and waiting for the player. Seeing his face, the team understood that he was serious and rushed to the breakroom where they saw Luka sitting on a chair with his back to the door. Hearing their footsteps, Luka turned to the team, revealing his face in the process. Susan got shocked after seeing him since he had turned into a cyborg. Luka laughed seeing how surprised she was and said that he was there for urgent work. He said that Egor, the one who turned him into a cyborg and gave a second chance to live, ordered him to continue his mission in case something bad happened. He said that unless the team caught Egor's killer within 20 hours, he'd program all the androids to kill people via his remote. As he left, the team quickly headed to Darkmoon Incorporated's research room. After searching the place, they discovered that Abdurrahman Azmy played online video games with Egor everyday although he claimed that he never saw him in real, while Jennifer had to destroy all the information she collected about Egor as he threatened her that he'd say her ultra homophobic parents about her interests if she didn't do so. Besides, it was proved that Draco lied earlier since it was Egor who inspired and helped him to start the android business at the first place. Still shocked after seeing Luka as a cyborg, the team came back to the station where Chief Prince approached them and ordered to go to Darkmoon Incorporated asap as Draco was placing the place under lockdown. Hearing that, the team rushed there but couldn't go inside in time. So, Susan used the access cards which the team found earlier. They went inside, making Draco angry in the process. He said that someone has set the oxygen lines as methane gaslines and put the company in danger, hence he put the company under lockdown to find them. Anyway, the team searched the research room and found proof that Abdurrahman was the one to do so. He explained that Egor once tricked him into cracking the password of the main control room for him, but after realizing what he had done, he turned the gaslines into methane gaslines so that Egor couldn't enter, but accidentally all the gaslines started to carry methane. Meanwhile, they discovered that Asal had proof about Egor being the person talking with Lilian Clearwater in the record the team saw a while ago, and that Egor tried to turn people into cyborgs before, including Laura's parents, but failed and killed them in the process. However, the team also found out that Egor was the Belarusian person whom Luka used to send information about the androids, confirming Diane Ivans' claims. Without any doubts about Egor being the mastermind behind the android business, the team wore their gas masks and went to search the main control room where they found the missing pieces of the puzzle to determine that Luka was the killer of Egor. Troy sent a message to Luka so that he'd come to the Times Square. The team went there and waited for him. After a while, Luka appeared, prompting Susan and the player to ask him why he murdered the one who brought him back to life. Luka giggled and replied that Egor deserved to die. He said that he met Egor a few months ago in a cafe, while he was working as an undercover ILED agent. Suddenly Egor approached his table from a corner and said that he knew his true identity, shocking him. However, Egor said that he was also an ILED agent and that the android business was very risky, so to see if everything was alright, Luka would need to update him everyday. As Luka doubted, Egor showed his badge, convincing him. Anyway, sending information to Egor led Luka to die in Diane's hands, but later, Egor turned him into a cyborg, and uploaded his conscience, bringing him back to life. Luka shouted saying that he couldn't even find peace after death, and that Egor crossed his limits by turning him into a cyborg, which he never wanted. Luka now got angry than ever, saying that Egor was just using him, as he later discovered that Egor was the real mastermind behind the thinkable android business, and that Egor stole Asal's badge to convince him. He also said that by giving info to Egor, he became a traitor to ILED and to the world, only to be killed and later be a piece of metal. Finally, he threatened the team by saying that he'd now unleash his wrath by setting all the androids to kill people and do what Egor wanted to do–being the leader of a new world, a world of intelligent androids. Susan pointed her gun and told him to surrender, only for Luka to change his finger into a laser gun which he used to blow a car and show what he could do, before leaving and saying that they had 3 hours left to stop him. Being unable to arrest Luka, Susan and the player came back to the station, where Troy approached them and said that Arif Hassan demanded to see the player. As Susan decided to see what Arif had to say, Troy said that he'd assist the player to stop Luka. Susan and the player approached Arif who started to brag about how the android business was going to be ultra-successful. Susan got surprised and asked if he was also involved here, and he replied that the entire plan was his and Egor's. He also said that Draco, he and Egor shared same view so they became friends quickly in university, despite him being junior, and that that's how he planned this with Egor. Anyway, he said them to remember the virus that led Draco to ask the police at the first place. He explained that although Draco called the police that didn't matter anymore since the androids were under Luka's command now. Susan asked him if Draco knew about their intention which he didn't reply. He then told the team to leave before saying that he just wanted the team to know that the world was going to be of the androids, and that Times Square would be their HQ, prompting the team to go there. There, they found an entire blog about Draco written by investigative journalist Elsa Granger. So, the team interrogated her who said that Draco was an intelligent person and that most likely he wasn't involved in the business, but for details, they would need to talk with Jennifer. Anyway, the team went to ask Jennifer if she had any information about Draco's recent activities, and she told them to find her USB key which she accidentally dropped at the main control room. After retrieving the key, they sent it to Troy who said that counting a video, he could say that Egor was too easily convincing Draco which didn't go with his personality, but it seemed like he really didn't know anything. Meanwhile, Troy and the player approached Abdurrahman since he might have had a way to stop the androids. When questioned, he said that he was ready to do anything to stop the androids but as he was fired from the company, he couldn't go and get the device required to do so. Troy asked him why he was fired and he said that after the gasline incident, Draco somehow came to know that he was the one who dropped access cards for the team and got so furious that he fired Abdurrahman in less than a minute. So, Troy and the player went to the research room to retrieve Abdurrahman's electromagnetic controller device after thanking him for helping them with the cards. After finding the device, they gave it to Abdurrahman who said that he specially designed it to freeze androids but not cyborgs and that to stop Luka as well they'd need another part. Troy said that he didn't have it but hacker Alexandra Romanova might have one, so they went to ask her if she had the part. As she could give that, she, Abdurrahman, and Troy enhanced the device, allowing them to disable Luka as well. Then, they sent a message to Luka to come to Times Square. After a while, Luka appeared with his android army, threatening to turn the world into dust. Right then the team started the device which created an electromagnetic field and jammed the androids and Luka's interface, causing all of them to fall down. Shortly after, the team came back to the station where Chief Prince approached them and said that their work wasn't over and that they needed to confirm that Draco didn't have any evil intention in his mind. So, Diana and the player interrogated Draco, who said that he was sorry for everything and that he really didn't know anything about Egor and Arif's plans. However, he asked the team if they could go to convince Dawn to rejoin since she deserved her place as the CEO of this company. So they went to see Dawn, who happily agreed to join the company as one of the owners, ready to take the responsibility again. Later on, after the team put Luka's frozen body in the archives, Abdurrahman left saying that he'd look for a new company now, while Alexandra said that she was happy to help them. Anyway, Marina said that Draco's sudden change was suspicious, when Diana said that there was a connection between Arif, Egor and Draco–all of them were part of Alpha University and that's where the plan started, so the university would be the team's next destination. Summary Victim *'Egor Novik' (Found lying dead without any injury on his body) Murder Weapon *'Nanobots' Killer *'Luka Pericich' Suspects DMoonlightSuspAlphaC26-1.png|Draco Moonlight LTurnerSuspAlphaC26-1.png|Laura Turner JSlytherinSuspAlphaC26-1.png|Jennifer Slytherin AHawaaSuspAlphaC26-1.png|Asal Hawaa LPericichSuspAlphaC26-1.png|Luka Pericich AAzmySuspAlphaC26-1.png|Abdurrahman Azmy Quasi-suspects AHassanQuasiAlphaC26.png|Arif Hassan EGrangerSuspAlphaC21.png|Elsa Granger ARomanovaQuasiAlphaC26.png|Alexandra Romanova DStoneSuspAlphaC22.png|Dawn Stone Killer's Profile *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer knows robotics. *The killer watches Star Wars. *The killer sports blue glowsticks. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Control Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked GPS, Access Card; Victim identified: Egor Novik; New Suspect: Draco Moonlight) *Ask Draco Moonlight how he knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Main Control Room investigated) *Examine Locked GPS. (Clues: Egor's GPS; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Times Square) *Investigate Times Square. (Clues: Locked Smartphone, Handbag, Spycam; Prerequisite: Locked GPS examined) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Laura Turner) *Ask Laura Turner why the victim confronted her via internet. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartphone analyzed) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Victim's Photo) *Ask Jennifer Slytherin why she was stalking Egor. (Prerequisite: Handbag examined) *Examine Spycam. (Result: ILED Spycam; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Ask Asal Hawaa what she was doing at Times Square. (Prerequisite: Spycam examined) *Examine Access Card. (Result: Tiny Fragments) *Analyze Tiny Fragments. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (11:00:00; Attibute: The killer knows robotics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See how Luka Pericich is back from his death. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Luka knows robotics and takes energy pills; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Research Room) *Investigate Research Room. (Clues: Gaming Laptop, Robot Prototype; Prerequisite: Luka interrogated) *Examine Gaming Laptop. (Result: Abdurrahman's Laptop) *Analyze Abdurrahman's Laptop. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Abdurrahman Azmy) *Ask Abdurrahman Azmy about his playing with the victim. (Profile updated: Abdurrahman knows robotics and takes energy pills) *Examine Robot Prototype. (Result: Egor's Prototype) *Ask Draco why he lied earlier. (Profile updated: Draco knows robotics and takes energy pills) *Investigate Shopping Complex. (Clues: Faded Paper, Bloody Ticket; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Blackmail Letter) *Ask Jennifer why the victim was blackmailing her. (Profile updated: Jennifer knows robotics and takes energy pills) *Examine Bloody Ticket. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches Star Wars) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Robotics Corner. (Clues: Notebook, Camcorder, Phone, Bluetooth Device; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Results of Egor's Experiments) *Ask Laura about her parents. (Profiles updated: Laura knows robotics, takes energy pills and watches Star Wars; Draco watches Star Wars; Jennifer watches Star Wars) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Asal's Camcorder) *Ask Asal about the video she recorded. (Profile updated: Asal knows robotics, takes energy pills and watches Star Wars) *Analyze Phone. (07:00:00) *Ask Abdurrahman about Egor tricking him. (Profile updated: Abdurrahman watches Star Wars) *Examine Bluetooth Device. (Result: Luka's Bluetooth) *Analyze Luka's Bluetooth. (08:00:00) *Confront Luka about him giving info to Egor before his death. (Profile updated: Luka watches Star Wars) *Investigate Control Panel. (Clues: Broken Sticks, Energy Pills Bottle; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Broken Sticks. (Result: Blue Glowsticks) *Analyze Blue Glowsticks. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer sports blue glowsticks) *Examine Energy Pills Bottle. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Demerits of Technology (6/6). (No stars) Demerits of Technology (6/6) ' ' *See what Arif Hassan has to say. (Available after unlocking Demerits of Technology 6) *Investigate Times Square. (Clue: Elsa's Tablet) *Analyze Elsa's Tablet. (05:00:00) *Ask Elsa Granger about her blog. (Reward: Burger) *See if Jennifer has any information about Draco. (Prerequisite: Elsa interrogated) *Investigate Main Control Room. (Clue: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (07:00:00; Prerequisite: Main Control Room investigated) *Ask Abdurrahman if he could help the team. (Available after unlocking Demerits of Technology 6) *Investigate Research Room. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Electromagnetic Controller Device) *Give the device to Abdurrahman. (Prerequisite: Broken Device examined) *Ask Alexandra Romanova if she has the required part. (Reward: Microchip Necklace) *Analyze Electromagnetic Controller Device. (05:00:00) *Say Luka to come to Times Square. (Prerequisite: Electromagnetic Controller Device analyzed) *Question Draco about his ties in the plan. (All tasks before must be done first) *Convince Dawn Stone to rejoin the company. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Prerequisite: Draco interrogated) *Move on to a new crime (in Alpha University)! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Avenue Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)